O aluno: Hyuuga Neji
by Tatahh
Summary: Essa fic é sobre pequenas situações entre Neji e seus professores. Comédia mais nada... Leiam, mandem reviews e podem enviar sua situações para os proximos caps tbm o/
1. Começando

Galerinha, fic onde neji eh o aluno peste da sala, mostra foras que ele da e ensina a vc querido leitor... não recomendo usar em sala (a nao ser que tenha um bom advogado), mas vale a pena ler para lembrar e dar umas risadas NAQUELA aula historia ou geografia bem chata e sem vida. =D

Eh uma fic semi-paralela a Kohona High School (escrita por mim e por minha amiga) , mas nao precisa le ela pra entende essa fic aki ^^/

**e-n-j-o-y**

**

* * *

  
**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Na sala de aula... 1º dia....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**professor**** - **Para começar o conteudo... Alguem sabe o ki eh um curral?

**neji - **O lugar onde você dorme! =D/

**professor - **Muito engraçadinho você, me espera la fora pra conversar...

**neji - **Que falta de humor... *sai*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Na sala de aula... 1º dia....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**pro****fessora - **O que seriam de voçês sem ciencias e geografia?

**neji - **Seriamos felizes, calmos, normais e talvez até _humanos_...

**professora** - fora.

**neji - ***saindo da sala* Só pra consta eu _tambem_ não fui com a sua cara... *sai*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Na sala de aula... 2º dia.... filme americano~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

******professor - ***para o filme e se levanta* Pay Day!

**neji - **Bem que o pessoal tava comentando o cheirinho... *abanando o ar*

**professor - ***olhar para-de-ferra-a-minha-aula para neji* ¬¬~~

_(n/a: pra quem não entendeu tenta falar "Pay Day" em voz alta..._)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Na sala de aula... 2º dia....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**professora - **Dá pra vocês pararem de avacalhar a minha aula?!

**neji - **Não. =D

**professora - ***olhar você-tah-ferrado-na-minha-mão-seu-infeliz pro neji* ¬¬~~~

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Na sala de aula... 6º dia....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

******professor -** Neji responda a questão 2 da lição por favor...

**neji - **Não fiz.

**professor - **Ponto negativo.

**neji - **Por que negativo?

**professor - **Porque você não fez a lição.

**neji - **Então aproveita que tah com a caneta na mão e faz uma ficha de mau compartamento pra mim...

**professor** - Por que?

**neji** - Pelo o que eu vou falar agora...

**professor** - ãn?

**neji**- VAI SE FERRA SEU CHATO, IBECIL, CABEÇUDO! *110% revoltado com o negativo*

**professor** - Fora da minha aula! Com ficha!!!

**neji** - Eu disse, eu disse... *sai d sala*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Na sala de aula... 7º dia....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**professor** - Resumo das minhas aulas.

**neji** - Não fiz...

**professor **- Zero.

**neji** - Olha: o seu trabalho é me ensinar o meu é aprender, se _você_ não consegue _me_ ensinar o problema é _seu_!

**professor** - *ficando rosa, roxo, amarelo, verde, azul, vermelho de raiva*

**neji** - Acho que você tem 4 palavrinhas pra me dizer... *tom de convencido*

**professor **- FORA-DA-MINHA-AULA!

**neji** - Eu _sempre_ tenho razão *sai*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Na sala de aula... 7º dia....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**professor - **Neji, gostaria de saber o porque desse seu comportamento...

**neji** - Foi a minha educação, reclama com o meu pai!

**professor** - Mas... ele ja não faleceu?

**neji** - Então! Aproveita a viagem e fala que eu mandei um "oi"!

**professor** - Suspenso por ameaçar um professor de morte.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Na sala de aula... 9º dia....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**professor - **Nossa... Que dia pra ficar na cama ein? Esse friozinho... Por que vocês vem a escola ein?

**neji **- Eu me pergunto isso todo dia... *suspira*

**professor **- *olhar-43-não-tão-sutil-para-o-neji* ¬¬~~~~~~~

(n/a: direitos autorais da minha amiga Buh)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Na sala de aula... 11º dia....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**professor **- *corrigindo esercicios* Todos sobreviverm não?

**neji** - *faz olheras de caneta, bagunça o cabelo e faz a melhor cara de mumia* Na verdade n-não...

**professor** - o.õ' *sem palavras*

**neji**- *cai duro no chão espumando pela boca*

**professor** - Sala da diratora, já!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Na sala de aula... 12º dia....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**neji - **Professor! Professor!

**professor** - Sim?

**neji** - eu fiz um teste de QI e deu 103 não só 3 como você tinha dito.

**professor** - Ah...

**neji** - Háhá! Você errou por 99! *sai pulando*

**professor** - Ou não...

(n/a: direitos autorais do Jerbas)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Na sala de aula... 13º dia....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**professor - **Qual é a palavra abreviada por pneu? Como é ela "completa"?

**neji** - Pneumonia! =D/

**professor** - ||||'

(n/a: direitos autorais do Renan)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Na sala de aula... 15º dia....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**professor - **Neji, estou procupado que sua priminha esteja seguindo seu mau exemplo.

**neji** - Mas que mau exemplo?

. . .

**professor**- Bem... Resumindo, não queremos que ela fique igual a você para manter a integridade dessa escola e da humanidade.

**neji** - Há, há professor não é nada pessoal, mas deixa as piadinhas por minha conta ok?

**professor** - Apenas fale com ela esta bem?

**neji** - Tá.

~~~~~~~~~~ **+ tarde no mesmo dia** ~~~~~~~~~~

**professor** - O neji falou com você Hanabi?

**hanabi** - Sim.

**professor** - E o que ele disse?

**hanabi** - Que é muito feio fazer aquelas coisas na sua frente principalmente por eu ser uma dama.

**professor** - Muito bom...

**hanabi** - Então ele disse pra eu mudar de sexo e so zuar quando você estiver de costas! =D

**professor** - Omfg... ||||'

* * *

É isso galerinha ^^/

Pretendo lançar + capitulos, mas como to de ferias não tem muito de onde tirar a inspiração u.ù

Desculpe

Espero que tenham gostado e que tenham um bocado de paciencia pelo proximo capitulo

kissus

Thaís


	2. Continuando

Gente aqui esta o capitulo 2! \o/

Finalmente, antes tarde do que nunca... certo? XD

Eu vou parar de enumerar os dia por que cansa ok?

Enjoy

Tatah

* * *

**Professor- **Super- heróis não existem, é só ficção.

**Neji-** É isso que eles querem que você pense...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Professor- ***falando de matemática* A união faz...

**Neji- **A força! \o/

**Professor- **o.õ também...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Aula de química...**

**Professor- **Se massa não é farinha nem o seu numero de átomos é o que?

**Neji-** Macarrão! o/

**Professor**- ¬¬' não.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Professor- **Mas, Neji, quem ganha essa luta?

**Neji- **Não sei, não tava lá...

**Professor- **...Por que eu ainda tento?...

**~~~~~~~~~~+ tarde~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Neji- ***dormindo* -.- zzzZZZZzzZZZ

**Professor- **Neji! Quem ganhou a guerra?

**Neji- ***acorda assustado* EU! o7

**Professor- **Errado... Vai toma uma água, vai...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Professor- **Aonde estamos na matéria?

**Neji- **Na minha opinião, estamos todos na merda.

**Profesor- **Eu converso com você depois Hyuuga ¬¬

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Depois da prova...**

**Neji- ***entrega a prova*

**Professor- **Foi bem?

**Neji- **Só me dei bem nas que tinha que assinala a reposta.

**Professor- **Mas... Não tinha nenhuma questão assim na prova ||||'

**Neji- **Exatamente 8D *sai correndo*

[n/a: Pra quem não entendeu: o Neji se isfunheco na prova.]

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Professor- ***irritado* O que deu em vocês ein? Eu tenho cara de palhaço é?

**Neji- **Serio... Você quer MESMO que EU responda?

**Professor- **Saia da minha sala Hyuuga Neji!

**Neji-** Com todo prazer... *sai*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Neji- ***fala pra um garoto* ele ali falo que você fede.

**Garoto-** O que? *chega na voadora no outro muleque*

**- tumulto geral-**

**Neji- ***saindo de fininho* He, He...

**Professor- ***encarando* ¬¬~~

**Neji- ***tapa os olhos* sou cego, surdo, mudo e burro.

**Professor- **Diretoria, já!

**Neji- **Mas eu sou cego.

**Professor- **Seus pés já sabem o caminho! Vai.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Neji- ***olhando pra prova pensativo e fazendo careta*

**Professor- **Pensando na questão?

**Neji- **Não, tem bala no meu dente 8D

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Neji- **fessor posso toma remédio?

**Professor- **Pode né...

**Neji- ***bebe* eca! *faz careta*

**Professor- **Mas não tem um gostinho de fruta, sei lá?

**Neji- **tem, gosto de mel...

**Professor- **Mel?

**Neji-** É... MELda .'

**Professor- **Sem comentários...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Professor- **Na minha época isso não acontecia...

**Neji- **Ta bom... Mas isso foi antes ou depois de vocês descobrirem o fogo? XD/

**Professor- **Saia... Agora.

**Neji- **Ok... Vou entender isso como depois e.e *sai*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Professor- **Nas questões teste você pode fazer de qualquer jeito contanto que você acerte a resposta.

**Neji- **Com ajuda da formula?

**Professor- **Sim.

**Neji- **Sabendo de cor?

**Professor- **Sim.

**Neji- **Com ajuda do amigo do lado? 8D/

**Professor- **Si- Não! Ò.ó

**Neji- **Então não é de qualquer jeito.

**Professor- **Oh, gosh...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Professor- **Tem que usar o "R" maiúsculo aqui...

**Neji-** Tudo bem se usar o minúsculo?

**Professor- **Tudo bem, mas ta errado.

**Neji- **Então não ta tudo bem!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Professor-** Vocês já ouviram e não tem ninguém surdo aqui!

**Neji-** O QUÊ? o/

**Professor- **||||' . . .

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Professor- **Na outra sala eles colaram!

**Neji- **Colaram tudo?

**Professor- **Sim.

**Neji-** As 40 questões?

**Professor- **Sim.

**Neji- **Em um papelzinho?

**Professor- **Sim. Totalmente revoltante de tão errado não?

**Neji- **Você ta louco? Eles são gênios! Se não tivessem sido pegos isso viraria ate lenda... Preciso aprender um pouco com eles...

**Professor- **Como me arrependo...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Professor- **Por que em inglês colocamos um "the" antes de Mediterrâneo?

**Neji- **Por que é o nome de um rio fessor! o/

**Professor- **Quase isso, quase isso...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Professor- **Uma graduação positiva começando com "bonito"...

**?- **Lindo.

**Professor- **Depois...

**?- ** Maravilhoso.

**Professor- **Depois...

**?- **Perfeito.

**Professor-** Depois...

**Neji- **Eu!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.**

**Professor- **Neji, saia da sala.

**Neji- **E QUEM você PENSA que é pra me tirar da sala?

**Professor- **O seu professor.

**Neji- **Eu disse quem não O QUE...

**Professor- **Retire-se, AGORA!

**Neji- **tsc, tsc, tsc... *saindo*

* * *

Então gente fica por aqui... Eu não sei se vai ter o 3º cap ou não...

O pessoal faz bem menos perolas no colegial sabiam?

Enfim...

Kissus

Tatah.


End file.
